My little pony: A new Start
by lonewolf4709
Summary: Branden has met his end on earth and starts a new life in the land of equestria. what will happen there? what journeys will he have? well continue and find out. i revised chapter one and i will be updating every Tuesday from here on out but no promises OK. now its rated m for a reason so read only if your okay with that. also remember to enjoy and please read and review THANKS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys lonewolf4709 back again and i know this is unexpected from me but i recently got into MLP and thought hey i should right a fanfiction about this. Also, i've read some really good ones and i highly suggest a second chance by 0-blazesun-0 i doubt thats how its spelt but, that story inspired me to write this so i hope you enjoy and as always don't forget to r &r**

 **Chapter one- the story begins**

 **Umknown POV:**

Alright now i know most of you might have clicked on this story thinking hey it might be a good happy story. Well, i'm sorry to let you down but it's not well first i should probably introduce myself and give you a bit of a description of what i look like and a bit about my personality. First, my name is Branden and you could maybe say im about 5 feet 9 inches, i also have a releatively muscular build but nothing to crazy. Secondly, i have blue eyes and i have had many compliments on my , i have short brown hair but if i let it grow out my hair gets pretty curly. Now, as to why i'm writing this i felt as though i should document my recent adventures over the past few years. I also wanted tell any one curious enough as to how i became who and what i am today. Now, dont just expect me to just tell you because, I'm not just going to tell you your going to have to continue reading to find out.

OH! i forgot i didn't tell you guys about my personality did i, sorryfor not doing that. In all I'm a very outgoing person when im around people i know. But, to the people i first meet i tend to be very shy i also tend to mainly be very very shy around women. Now, i have had very close friends of mine and random people tell me that i am pretty good looking and should really mingle more. But, i just dont really approach women well i guess you could that i stumble over my words and tend to just not know what to say. Ah enough of that why dont we begin from the beginning shall where it all started on one night 4 years ago.

 _ **4 Years Earlier**_

I was at a buddy of mines graduation party and i should also say we were all very drunk and as the night rolled on we all really started feeling it. Everyone at the party was having a great time but,I myself was never a social person so i stayed to my self and just enjoyed the company of one of my best friend Matt. I've known Matt for my entire life we have always gone to the same schools since 1st grade. When Matt and I were little kids we did everything together and even to this day we still do you never really see us apart without a reason for it because to me Matt wasn't a friend he was my brother and i was like a brother to him. As, the night rolled on people started either leaving or passing out which ment the party was dying down and i was getting bored so i told matt good bye and i left. Now, i know what everyone is thinking you cant drive drunk but none of them stopped me.

So, i got into my car and started my long drive , the way there i started thinking about the future after our graduation and where each of us would , I was so lost in thought that i had never realized that i ran a red light and that an oncoming tanker truck was now barreling it's way toward the side of my car. when i had finally heard the honking it was to late and the truck hit me rolling my car four times before it finally landed upside down. I knew i was in a bad situation and the car was leaking gas. So, i tried as hard as i could to get out but being as drunk as i was that wasnt very hard so i couldnt get out myself. But, thankfully a bystander saw the accident and called the police i knew this because i could hear the police sirens in the distance so, i was relieved that i might make it out alive. But, before i saw the police and firefighters coming toward me the car blew up with me in it so, the last thing i heard were the police giving orders to grab the jaws of life. Now, i was sitting in a dark void alone or so i thought.

" Augh my head w-where am i?" i said allowed

"hello there" someone said behind me.

I got spooked and turned around to see some sort of creature standing behind me smiling i started slowly backing away in fear.

" What are you?" i asked scared not believeing it was real.

"My Name is discord and i could see you have met a very unsatisfying fate and i am her willing to help you." Said this being that magically appeared behind me scaring me again. I shit you not this thing was a cross between an eagle,dragon, lion,deer, pony, bat and goat i believe. Now, i was petrified of this thing but i had no choice to talk to him.

"Help me how?" i asked and he started chuckleing."by giving you a new start." he said touching me before i knew what had happened to me i was blinded by light and found myself in a green field."Where the fuck am i?" i asked aloud. The fIeld that i was in was surrounded by a very dense forest so, i did the only thing i could do and slowly stood to my feet and dusted off my body. " Geez that was a weird dream but where am i though. I dont remember ever falling asleep in a field. Ah well might as well figure out where i am." I thought to myself but as i started walking i noticed something rather strange there wasn't a single sound of modern technology anywhere. I just shrugged and continued walking "Man this forest feels like it goes on forev-." i stopped at the end of my sentence because i saw a chicken in the middle of a this forest. i started walking toward it with caution because why would the chicken be out her in the middle of this forest and i was confused as to where i was and where this forest i was in was located." Hey little guy what are you doi- OH GOD!" i yelled at the end as i watched what i believed to be just a chicken rise into a monster that had a chicken head and a snake body. " What the fuck is that thing!" I yelled as i started running away in the opposite direction of the creature. I literally ran as fast as i could dodgeing all the branches and leaves that i could but this thing was still on my ass.

As i was running i was sure to dodge everything that i could see in my path but, what i had failed to see was the tail of the creature that was right on my tail was right in front of me perfectly blended in on the ground. But, in the distance i started to see the end of the forest and started to feel relieved and became reckless to the point that i had still failed to notice its tail and tripped on it. "Augh shit." i said as i tripped over its tail and started rolling out of the forest until i stopped in a sittiing position. " augh my head wait where is that thing" i said as i got up on my feet and started looking around for it until i finally found it and could see it glaring at me with its red eyes at the edge of the forest ." Ha wats wrong to scared t- Hey whats happening why cant i move" i said as i started realizeing that my body was turning to stone so, i started struggling as hard as i could but no matter what i couldnt move and when it reached my neck i knew i was doomed." Well shit" were the last words i said before i was completely turned to stone.

 _ **In a near by cottage**_

A cream colored pegasus pony was tending to her animals and other woodland creatures. " Oh my please dont do that little birdie you might get hurt." the pony said to a bird that was getting rather fiesty with a much larger falcon. As the cream colored pony was continueing he work and flying around tending to the other animals a certain bunny rabbit hopped up to her and started pulling on her tail." Oh my angel what is so important now?" she asked the rabbit kindly. the rabbit started pointing and pulling her toward the direction of an open field that wasnt to far from her cottage." Oh ok if you insist ill folllow you." she said flying slowly behind the rabbit. As they got closer to the clearing she could start to see the a rather strange object in the distance." Oh my i wonder what that could." she said. as she got closer to the object she could notice that it was a statue of some sort but none that she recognized." oh dear i hope nopony lost on of their statue."she said worried but as she advanced toward the statue she could see it was no statue." Oh no thats no statue thats somepony or creature that was turned to stone by a Cockatrice." she said and as she finished she looked to where the creature was facing. " It must have got away but looked back into the forest where it was and looked it in the eye. Oh dear i'd better go get Twilight she'd know what it is and how we can help itwith out the Cockatrice." she said as she started slowly flying away.

It was a very short and uneventful journey for the pony toward her friends house that was surprisingly was a hollowed out tree. She walked up to the door and knocked and a Small purple and green baby dragon answered the door. " Oh hello Fluttershy what can i do for you." the dragon asked. " Oh um yes well Spike is twilight in i sorta have a problem." Fluttershy sasked meekly." Oh yea let me get her for you. Twilight! Fluttershy's at the door for you." Spike yelled after he closed the door." Ok Spike be down in a sec" called the pony. In a couple of seconds the door opened again to reveal a purple unicorn with a black and purple highlighted mane but she also had wings which also made her an alicorn. " Oh hello Fluttershy how can i help you?" Twilight asked." oh hello Twilight well in the clearing near my cottage angel found a statue and lead me to it. When me and him finally got close to it i found out that it wasnt a statue." Fluttershy explained to her friend. " oh well then what was it then?" Twilight asked. " Well thats just it i dont know ive never seen a creature like this before i was hoping you could help me." Fluttershy told her friend. Twilgihts eyes light up and she went inside and grabbed a scroll and book before returning to her friend. " Well what are we waiting for lets go see if we can find out what it is or document a new species in Equestria." she said walking out of the door. So, The two friends started their short walk back to the field.

\- END Chapter one

 _ **A/N: Hello every one i hoped you like the revsied version of the first chapter to my new story im hoping to go far witht his one but we will see where this new journey will take us and our friends.**_


	2. chapter 2- The Awakening And The Trip

A/N: Well as i promised here it is another installment of MLP: A New Start and another chapter of the journey. i would also really appreciate reviews i get from the viewers. now this one was hard because honestly it was difficult finding out where i wanted it to go from where i left off in the first chapter but here it is so as always ENJOY!

chapter 2- The Awakening And The Trip To Canterlot

P.O.V Branden stone coma.

Shortly, after i was turned to stone i awoke in void that i could only figure was caused by the coma state i was in after i was a literal statue. i was i.n this state for what felt like hours until i was greeted by a visitor.

" Why hello there its nice to have company for once here nopony ever visits me here." someone said behind me. Startled i spun around to see who it was but, when i was facing the direction of where the voice came from nothing was there.

" Welp now i'm hearing voices now i know im really going insane in here." I said chuckling to myself until i felt something on my head. I looked up to see what was there only to be met with the sight of the creature that called himself discord resting on my head. i was so startled that i had fallen over as i awaited to hit the ground i was surprised to feel that i had hit a nice soft bed.

" Wait where the hell did the bed come from and how the fuck did you get here?" I asked confused. in an instance he was behind me in a flash helping me back to my feet.

" Now its not you who should be asking that, it's me good sir. No other pony has been able to get in here but you and im rather amused that you would visit me so soon friend." H said with a smile. Now i was officially creeped out. " whoa whoa whoa i don't know where we are or what your talking about. All i know is that i was turned to stone by a monster in the forest and i would love to stay and chat but i got to figure out how to get this reversed." I said all of a sudden he gave me the biggest smile i had ever seen or been given. In the next instance he was hugging me and shaking me up and down over and over again.

" Well buddy old pal why didn't you say so i can have this fixed in a jiffy but to have that we are going to wait until your in a certain special place."he said to me.

" Wait a second why can't you do it now? " i asked

he just chuckled and said " Because you and i are going to have the best of time together."

" Oh great." I said sarcastically.

near by Fluttershy's cottage.

Twilight and Fluttershy had been walking for only a little bit before they spotted a pink pony with an puffy equally pink mane jumping around wearing a party hat and shooting streamers. The pink pony finally stopped all of her excitement when she spotted Twilight and Fluttershy and smiled the largest smile ever and galloped right over to them excitedly. "Ohohhiyaguysit'ssuchagreatdayisn'titsogoodidecidedtothrowapartyforeveryponyisn'tthatgreatimeaneverypo-." she was stopped mid-sentence by twilight stuffing her hoof in her mouth.

"Pinkie calm down it's very nice of you to throw every pony a party today that's sweet of you to do." twilight said to pinkie as she took her hoof out of here mouth.

" Thanks i just woke up and thought of the great idea to throw a party. So, what are you guys doing today?" Pinkie asked the two mares

" oh well Fluttershy stopped by and asked me if i could check on a strange statue that she found in a field near her house. But, she believes it may be somepony turned to stone by a cockatrice." Twilight explained.

Pinkie pie's eyes grew large and she started jumping around in excitement after what she heard from her friend. " Oh my gosh ill have to trow them a giant "welcome to ponyville party from them when they're bett-" she stopped mid sentence because he tail started twitching." TWITCHY TAIL TWITCHY TAIL." she yelled and in a flash she was in a building. Also, in that moment the statue that was once in the filed was now standing in front of a rather shocked Twilight.

" Uh Fluttershy is this the statue that was in the field?" Twilight asked her shy friend who was now cowering behind her.

" Y-ye-yes it is the one that angel showed me in the field earlier today." Fluttershy said

"Hm weird i wonder ho wit got here. On the other note this definitely isn't a statue and I've never seen any creatures like this in any of my books and i doubt we'll find the cockatrice that did this so our best bet is to round up the girls and take it to the princesses" Twilight said while inspecting the statue before enveloping it in a purple aura and lifting it of the ground and carrying it away. Twilight had decided that because they were still in town that the best bet would be to go and get Rarity at Carousel boutique near the center of town.

Twilight and her friends were nearing the boutique after about 4 minutes of walking and Twilight had decided that should be the one to knock and explain the situation to her." Rarity are you in there?" Twilight asked as she was knocking on the door." just a minute!"Called from the other side of the door. In exactly 1 minute the door was open and behind stood a white unicorn mare with a purple mane and tail." Ah Twilight what can i do for you guys?" Rarity asked.

" Well you see Rarity we are actually her to pick you up to go to Canterlot to ask the princesses about this." Twilight explained pointing to the stone creature.

"Ah darling i would be delighted to go let me just pack a few things." rarity said closing the door.

While the group waited for Rarity to finish packing her things Fluttershy spotted their friend Rainbow dash in the sky. Fluttershy flew up to the cyan Pegasus that had a rainbow mane and tail." Uh excuse me Rainbow dash Twilight needs to speak with you." Fluttershy said to Rainbow dash." Oh alright i'm coming." she said as the two of them started to descend down to where their friend was standing.

" Ah Rainbow dash glad your here we have to go to Canterlot to ask the princesses about this statue that Fluttershy found in a field." Twilight said to her friend who was closely inspecting the statue of the stone creature.

" Huh it's a really weird looking statue if you ask me." Rainbow dash said.

" Well that would be because it isn't a statue at all, it's a creature that was turned to stone by a cockatrice." Twilight said to her friend.

As Twilight finished her sentence the doors to the boutique opened and Rarity walked out holding a suitcase in her light blue aura." Well shall we be heading out then." she said to her friends. Twilight nodded " next we have to go and get Applejack and then catch the train." She a as they were walking down the Path to Sweet Apple Acres. the walking was relatively short being around 5 minutes and as they arrived they spotted the orange earth pony with a Blonde mane and tail wearing a hat bucking some trees. Twilight approached the mare who was AppleJack and explained the situation to here and what they must do. " So what i'm belivin i hear right is yall are tellin me that this here statue aint no statue but some poor fella that done went and got on the bad side of a Cockatrice?" Applejack asked

" Yes basically that's the just about it so know we are going to Canterlot to ask the Princesses if they know what this creature is and if they can help it." Twilight said to Applejack

" Well what are yall waitin fer lets get a move on and get to the train." Applejack said to her friends as she started leading them to the train station. The walk took about 10 minutes to get from Sweet Apple Acres and the sun was starting to go down and the trip would take about the whole night to get to canterlot because of the stops that were Scheduled. Twilight and the gang all got aboard the train with the creature in tow behind them and being that twilight was actually a princess her self they got a whole train car to themselves. "Alright let's get some rest we have a long ahead of us tomorrow and were going to need the energy." Twilight said to the girls who all nodded in response and took their respective bunks and dozed off to sleep.

P.O.V Branden Chaos Realm.

Branden was still stuck in the so called chaos realm but to make it worse he was with discord. At, every little moment it felt like discord was doing something to aggravate him more and more like he was doing it on purpose to make him mad for some odd reason. Now as time rolled on discords antics seemed to die down a bit and he had to admit that with out all the tricks and such that discord was actually nice to be around. " Wait wait wait so what your telling me is that you use to be the evil lord of chaos until you became friends with a pony?" i asked after discord quite literally played his life story out to me as a movie.

" Yes as a matter a fact i was and oh was it so much fun but then i became friends with my dear little Fluttershy." He said with an amused smile.

" Then why did you bring me here after my accident i don't get it?" i asked confused as to why he brought me here.

" Well you see my dear fellow the rules to my freedom are that i cant cause any chaos but doesn't mean i cant find something that will. As, for your part in it i believe you being here in Equestria will cause a good fair bit of chaos in the land." Discord said while chuckling

" So, let me get this straight you brought me here to do your bidding and be a slave in your sick little game not happening." I told him defiantly

" Oh you got me all wrong you'll have all the freedom you want to do as you please. Simply what i meant was that their no recorded history of your kind in all of Equestria so i thought wouldn't it be delightful to introduce a new species to the land. So, happens that i concluded that is what i was going to do you happened to have your tragic accident." He said to me putting a pout on his face at the end of the sentence.

" Oh ok fair enough at least i get a second shot at life i guess but, when are you going to turn me back to normal?" i asked

" Oh so happens our little friends have brought you to right where i wanted you. See you in a bit in the waking world ta ta." He said as he vanished

" What wait. Oh great now I'm all alone in this place where the hell did he go and what did he by our friends brought to where he wanted me to be?" i asked confused. After that i just sat against a random street lamp that just happened to be near by rethinking my old life up to the point of my death. So, many questions were running through my mind like how were my friends and family especially my parents with handling the news of my death. I had so many questions i wish that could be answered but i knew never would be and i started to realx my brain from all the thinking and stress of the day and decided to take a breather that was until i felt my body get hot. I started to panic over the situation until i passed out only to open my eyes to see a very regal looking ceiling and 9 Brightly colored ponies looking down at me. " Where the fuck am i?"

-END

A/N: So how did ya like it feel free to let me know in the from of reviews your feedback gives me a good idea of jow the next chapter is going to turn , again thanks for taking the time to read and see ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3- The Dinner

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to another installment of the story and i'm proud of it getting 100+ views and i'm hoping for more as we progress through our journey, I've got big plans for this story and as of now every 10 chapters i shall do a double upload to this story so look forward to that in the near future. I hope you sll enjoy this next installment and as always your feedback is greatly appreciated good or bad just send it at me.

Branden couldn't believe his eyes when he woke up and saw 9 different colored ponies staring down at him curiously. Realizing what was going on he quickly scrambled away from them and toward the wall behind him. " W-wh-what are you things? Stay back please!" he yelled. The ponies approached him once again with concern in their eyes but to him it was terrifying to have these ponies approaching him like so. " NO! i get away!" He yelled and started running away from them.

" Wait don't run." One of the princesses called to him. Branden ran and ran through the winding halls of this castle in which he presumed it to be and right he was. As he was running all he could think about was how great it would be to just enjoy the view of every hall in here if he wasn't running for his life from some strange talking ponies. Branden finally found the exit to the castle but unfortunately for him it was guarded by ponies in gold Armour and spears. he could also hear the clopping of hooves behind him. " Guards Stop that man." The white princesses yelled to the guards.

" Aw shit i really hope this works." Branden said to himself as he started nearing the guards who readied their weapons. As he neared them the guards got into a better position to subdue the creature they saw nearing them and in a last ditch effort Branden readied himself in the last 4 feet as the guards started their charge toward him. Branden Side stepped the first guard and and past the second one up easily to start his run for freedom until he noticed the line of ponies blockading the exit. Seeing that he had no other way he started to readied his legs and as he got close enough he jumped on one of their heads and launched himself over the ponies and out to freedom.

" HAH yes I'm home free time to ge- WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as he noticed that he was stopped mid-air above the ground and floating in the air trapped in a blue aura. he was then slowly turned around to face the nine ponies that he ran away from and he noticed the night blue princesses horn was glowing the same as the aura around him. " WHAT THE FUCK PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled as he tried to get away from the aura but only failed and noticed he was in front of the ponies as they started walking him back to the throne room.

" HEY! where are you taking me?" He Questioned the ponies " put me down now!" he demanded

" Fine as you wish." the night princesses said as she dropped him and landed on his back.

"Augh thanks now if you things don't mind ill be going." He said to the ponies standing

"Oh me and my sister don't think that you will be going anywhere. isn't that right dear sister?" The dark blue princess said to the white princess

Branden had finally got a minute to take a good look at the two ponies standing in front of him starting with the white one. the much taller white one stood to be about his height and had completely white fur and a mane that was multi-colored between pink, blue,and green that also seemingly flowed on its own. the pony also wore an assortment of jewelry that consisted of gold slippers, A gold necklace with a purple gem in the middle, and a golden crown that rested upon her head with a matching stone upon it. what really caught his eye was that this pony had a rather large horn upon her head and wings upon her back which lead the next thing he noticed which was that she had a tattoo of a Sun on both of her flanks and that was when he noticed her sister.

He noticed her sister was the complete opposite of her and stood at a much smaller height and had completely night blue shade of fur and a mane that was like the night sky with glimmers in it like stars at night but also seemed to flow on it own. Much like her sister she also bore jewelry of her own that consisted of dark blue slippers, a dark blue necklace with a white crescent moon gem in the middle, and a crown that matched the necklace in color and the gem in the middle. Much like her sister she too had a Horn upon her head and wings on her back that also lead to a tattoo much like her sister but hers being one of a crescent moon.

" Ah yes dear sister he did assault a royal guard didn't he that's punishable isn't it?" The white one asked the sister.

" Yes i do believe it is dear sister what might we do with him? Shall it be to the dungeons or somewhere else?" the dark blue one asked.

" Hey hey hey i was running away for my life from you guys who were chasing me so how about you let me go and we forget this ever happened ok?" Branden asked the two princesses before him said walking away before he was covered in a purple aura and dragged back.

" Aww com come on can't you freaky talking ponies leave me alone and let me go?" he pleaded

" For one you shall address me as Princess Celestia and my sister as Princess Luna and you are in no position to be making demands. Now what to do with you? Ah yes Princess Twilight you and your friends shall take him back to Ponyville and keep an eye on him and bring him back here for a meeting with us in a week to see how he is coming along." Princess Celestia said to Princess Twilight.

" Yes princess i wont fail you but, where will he be staying?" Twilight asked

" Why i'm sure you could accommodate him now cant you?" Princess Luna stated.

" Uh Hello don't talk about me like i'm not here you know." Branden bluntly stated

" Oh well we didn't forget about you we were just making your arrangements for your stay in Ponyville to help with what ever they need while your on probation for attacking a royal guard. Now as terms of this you must some here every two weeks after our first meeting to see how you coming along which will be next week and we will go from there." Princess Celestia stated as his punishment.

" Why would i agree to this?" Branden asked

"Because if you don't we could just throw you in the dungeons for the rest of your life now cant we." Princess Luna stated with a chuckle.

" Augh fine but i get the freedom to go where i want, when i want, and do what i want." Branden declared.

" As long as its stays within Equestrian law and and you stay close to Ponyville." Celestia stated bluntly

" deal" Branden said stubbornly as he looked onto the ponies that were giving him concerned looks.

" Well girls why don't you introduce yourselves to Mr. Wait what is your name?" Celestia asked.

" Branden my name is Branden." He answered accordingly to her question.

" Alright why don't you girls introduce yourselves to since he will be spending a lot of time with you girls in the next couple of months." Celestia stated to the 6 mares standing across from them.

the 6 mares approached him nervously not knowing what his reaction may be but, despite all that the pink mare bounced right up to him and started circling him with he biggest smile he's ever seen in his life making him a little bit nervous. "OhmyCelestiaanewponyorwhateveryouareinponyvillemynameisPinkiePiebutyoucanjustcallmePinkielikeallmyfriendsdoohihavetostartplanningyouwelcometoponyvillepartyohgoshit'sgonnab-" she was stopped in the end by the orange mare in the cowboy hat shoving her hoof in her mouth.

" Don't mind her none shes just like to ramble on fer ever if ya let her but, names AppleJack nice to meet ya." Apple jack said holding out her hoof.

Branden blinked for a few seconds but finally grabbed her hoof and shook it." Uh yea nice to meet you too." He said.

the next to come over was the white one with the purple mane but before she approached Branden noticed that she, Pinkie Pie, and AppleJack had the same tattos as the princesses on their flanks, Pinkie's was of three balloons, Applejack's was three apples, And the white mares was three diamonds. Branden was broken out of his though by the white mare standing in front of hi. " Hello darling my names Rarity and what ever are you wearing it's so dreadful." Rarity stated while cringing.

" Why whats wrong with my clothes?" Branden said looking at his out fit that consisted of jeans that were a little bit baggy, a black hoodie with a cross in the middle, and a tank top underneath.

"Why darling those clothes are just dreadful i shall sew you new one when we return to Ponyville." Rarity stated

" Uh okay i guess." Branden said.

the next to approached was the flying cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail that confused Branden just mentally shrugged off. She too had the same tatto as the others on her flank but hers being that of a cloud with a rainbow lighting bolt coming out of it. " hey my names Rainbow dash and your looking at the fastest flier in all of Equestira." Rainbow dash declared with a smile.

" Right sure alright next i kinda want to get this over with please." Branden said annoyed by all of this just wanting to leave.

the next was a cream colored Pegasus with a pink mane and a tattoo of three butterflies on he flank. this one approached him more nervously then the rest which kind of confused Branden." H-h-hi my names F-Fluttershy." She whispered,

" Wait what was that i couldn't hear you?" Branden said after she whispered her name.

" My names Fluttershy." she said a little quieter

" Alright seriously stop just tell me your name." Branden said getting even more annoyed

"Dude her names Fluttershy." Rainbow dash said.

" Alright see that wasn't so hard now was it?" Branden said while crouching down to the nervous pony but she just screeched and hid behind Applejack

The final pony to approach was the purple princess that also had a horn and wings with a purple and pink highlighted mane and tail. Her tattoo was that of a star surrounded with other smaller stars. " My names Princess Twilight but you can call me Twilight and i"m the one your going to be living with over the next couple of months while your staying in Ponyville." Twilight said introducing herself.

" Alright nice to meet you all but i'd really like if we could you know maybe leave now.? i so can't wait to get there." Branden said sarcastically

" Well we would like you all to stay for dinner if you all wouldn't mind?" Celestia asked them.

" Well act-" Branden was about to deny but was quickly interrupted by Twilight. " We would be honored to Princess." Twilight answered.

" Oh great." Branden said annoyed.

As the group proceeded through the castle Branden finally got a chance to take in what the castle that he had just tried to escape from moments ago. He loved the way the marble of the halls hand beautifully complimented the gold that lined them around the edges of the walls its self but, the walls them selves were engraved with gold that weaved through each other to make a rather beautiful design. As the group was nearing the dining hall Branden had started to notice that there were certain stained glass windows that depicted the 6 mares that he had met minutes ago saving the land of Equestira from evil that wished to overthrow the princesses. Noting this in the back of his mind Branden realized why the princesses picked these 6 to watch over him during his probation. Branden shook the thoughts of concern he had felt coming along as he noticed two guards standing in front of a giant doorway that they happily and respectively opened for the princesses and the rest to pass through while Branden stayed back to collect his thoughts before this dinner. Inside the dining hall was a surprise for the group as a Pink alicorn with purple, cream and pink highlighted mane with purple highlighted feathers at the end of her wings and a crystal heart cutie mark stood along side her husband. He was a White unicorn with a blue mane and tail and a shield for a cutie mark.

" Ah princess Cadence and Shining Armour so nice to see you again." Greeted Celestia as she hugged the two of them.

" Hello Aunties it si nice to see you guys again." Cadence greeted.

" Tis always a pleasure to see thou Cadence but why aren't thou in the Crystal empire?" Luna asked

" Well we thought it would be a great idea to make a surprise visit here after such a long time of not se- Well who is this?" Cadence asked as she saw Branden enter the dining hall.

Branden had finally decided it was time to go into the dining hall after he finished thinking about his little brothers and sister wondering how they are handling what had happened to him. Branden was heartbroken at the fact that he never got to see them again or say goodbye to the point that it made him tear up so he whipped his eyes and straightened up while entering the dining hall. As Branden entered the hall he noticed what the new pony had said and waved to them.

" hey wha-" He was cut off mid sentence by Shining Armour

" PRINCESSES GET BACK NOW." He yelled as he put a shield up around the group and his wife while charging Branden catching him off guard as he rammed into him throwing him back words into the wall.

" Augh shit what was that fo- OH SHIT!" He yelled as he noticed the spear flying right at him. Knowing the spear was going to hit no matter what he let his leg take the blow as he side stepped to avoid death. The spear pierced his skin and went all the way through luckily missing a few major veins in his leg but, still causing major pain in his leg and a lot of bleeding. everyone gasped as Branden hit the ground and Shining charging again this time letting the shield down so he could wielding a sword to finish him off. Branden had tried to get up but the pain in his leg was just to much to bear so he just closed his eyes to accept his death but, it never came and as he opened his eyes he noticed that the male unicorn stopped dead in his tracks as the pink princess stood between them.

" Shinning stop this at once!" She said sternly looking at him

" But Cadence this thing could be a danger to us all." He said pleadingly.

" My Aunties would not have him in their presence if that was the case now calmed down and let's all go sit down to eat."Cadence said surprising Branden by standing up for him.

" Alright but i got my eye on you." Shining said staring at Branden as he joined the others at the table.

Princess Cadence turned around and noticed that Branden was now siting against the wall tearing at the shirt he wore making a makeshift bandage out of it. " Here let me help you with that." She said to Branden as she started making her horn glow.

Branden quickly looked up and quickly refused her offer. " No thanks i don't need your help ill be fine." Branden stated rudely as he finished tying the bandage around his leg and quickly stood up only to fall back down and be caught in her aura again.

" At least le-" He cut her off quickly refusing again. " O said i don't nee your help." he said again as the glow faded and he started painfully limping to the other side of the table that could easily fit 20 people or ponies. Branden took his seat opposite of everyone else to be alone and Cadence took her seat neaxt to her husband and quickly made him the topic of the night.

" Sir are you sure your alright?" Cadence asked as every looked at him with concern in their eyes.

" First off the names Branden and yes im fine now just please drop it." He said trying not to sound rude but did.

" Alright well is you say so. Well Aunties how exactly did you guys find him?" Cadence asked.

" Well why don't we let Branden answer that himself shall we?" Celestia suggested.

"Alright so how did you get here Branden?" Cadence asked.

'Great this is going to be one long dinner i know it' Branden thought as he sighed as he tried to think of what to say and ignore the pain.

-End

A/N: Well there it is you guys i hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter of Branden"s journey. I've got a lot of great ideas for this chapter and may have a bit of a surprise news coming out with it next week so look forward to that also and THANKS FOR READING:)


	4. Chapter 4-Overwhelming Emotions

A/N: Well Hello Everyone sorry for the very long wait on this next chapter i was working with my new proof reader and editor 0-Blazing Sun-0 to make it as good as possible for you guys and i think its great. Now for you guys to have a good chapter update days may vary but, they will be the best they can possibly be so with out further ado ENJOY!

Chapter 4- Overwhelming Emotions

Branden sat, still staring as the ponies all look upon him with curiosity in their eyes, especially Twilight who was now holding a scroll and quill in her aura. Honestly he didn't know what to say to them; should he say that Discord was the one who brought him here, or should he just lie about it?

Branden sat and thought about it for a moment and realized he hadn't seen Discord since he woke up and ran away; he was probably loving this right now. Branden decided that it was time he explained himself "Well actual- MMMM!" He was cut off by Discord who had suddenly popped up and covered his mouth.

"Ah Princesses, so nice to see you! I think I can answer that for you." Discord announced.

"How could you possibly be able to do that exactly?" Celestia asked curiously

"Well put simply I'm the one that brought him here! Hehe and before you ask why I did I'll just tell you. Now you see our dear friend here was met with a rather unfortunate fate and I put pity upon him and offered him a new start." Discord said as he pulled Branden close and put on a pouty face./p

Branden shoved him away and had a rather serious face. "I'd rather you didn't hug me Discord! And I could have said that myself thank you." Branden said casting a serious look in discords direction.

"Sheez sorry! No need to be so serious; I've done what I came here for. Ta-ta for now." Discord said and before anyone could ask he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Branden looked back to the ponies who all looked sad and worried but none of them spoke of what had just been said. Instead they all just sat quietly and waited for the dinner that the chefs were busy preparing to be brought to them. Branden was busy thinking about how he was supposed to explain his last night on Earth and how was he going to reveal that he left his family without a good-bye; no, he wasn't going to, all he really had to clear up was Discord's revelation just moments ago.

Once Branden finally decided how he was going to explain how he got here the chefs had started to bring all of the dinners out of the kitchen and to the table. Branden had watched on as one by one the rest were given a plate of food until the last plate of food was brought out for the Princesses' nephew, Prince Blueblood, who had only walked into the dining hall moments ago.

This pony was particularly snobby, unlike the rest and Branden had noticed that the one named Rarity was giving him some very displeasing looks and hateful stares, but Branden honestly didn't care too much about it. Instead, what he did care about was the fact unlike the others he didn't get any food. Branden got aggravated and waved one of the waiters over who nodded and skittishly walked toward him.

"Hi yes uh I feel you might have forgotten something." Branden whispered to the pony waiter while no one paid them any attention and kept on eating.

"U-uh excuse me but what would that be?" the waiter asked.  
Branden gestured in front of him toward the table. "Uh I didn't get any food and why's that?" Branden asked sternly worrying the waiter even more.

"W-well u-uh it was by Prince Blueblood's orders; he said that in his words a foul creature like you isn't to be cooked for and to make it yourself." The waiter explained.

Branden just looked in the direction of the Prince, who gave him a smug grin and he sighed getting up still not having anyone notice. 'Welp I guess there's no way around it; might as well get in there and make something… judging by their meals and that they are ponies there isn't any meat' Branden thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen.

Branden chuckled to himself at what he saw as he entered the kitchen because, what was in every cabinet and cooler was nothing but vegetables and realizing that he was going to have to make himself a salad he prepared the needed bowl, tongs and knife to get started. Branden started quickly as his stomach started to growl and decided to make a simple southwestern salad. He went over to the vegetables and grabbed the ingredients he would need for the salad. When he was finished collecting the ingredients, which consisted of lettuce, red onion, a few peppers, corn, and shredded cheese, he sighed to himself and got to work preparing the salad.

Branden was in the kitchen for a good 5 minutes before he finished the salad but, when he was done he stepped back and looked at the salad and contently smiled at his masterpiece. "H-uh… I guess that week in foods class about how to prepare salads really did pay off huh? Never would have thought." He said to himself and picked up the salad and walked out to the dining hall where everyone was busy talking. When Branden got through the door everyone looked toward him and were shocked to see him carrying such a dish that even the Princesses had never had before as they eyed the dish as he reached his set.

"What?" Branden asked as the group was broken out of their trance by his statement.

"Where did you get such a dish as that?" Celestia asked.

"Well after your nephew made sure the chefs didn't make my food I went in and made it myself… I mean even I have to eat." Branden stated as he started eating.

"Thou made such a dish?" Luna asked.

"Yes, that is what I just said." Branden said with a sarcastic face.

Everyone looked at him with awe and shock on their faces until Celestia turned her attention to her nephew Blueblood and gave him a scolding look that made him cringe, much to Branden's delight. Branden was chuckling to himself as the so called Prince was cowering under her gaze until she spoke to him. "Dear nephew, is it true what he says; that you requested that the chefs didn't make him food?" Celestia asked.

"Yes aunt Celestia; I didn't feel that a disgusting vile creature that just showed up here deserved to be cooked for by the royal chefs." Blueblood stated as his reason behind his request to the chefs. Branden was pissed at what he said about him but didn't want to get in more trouble so he just brushed it off.

"Oh really, well I don't feel you had any right to do that my dear nephew because, no matter the species they deserve to eat no matter if they have been here for years or just showed up you had no right to deny him a meal. Now apologize." Celestia said sternly, Branden wondering as to why a royal princess was standing up for him after what he did.

"Why should I? I am a part of the royal family and he is but a mere peasant to me and hardly deserves to kiss my hooves. I will not apologize to a creature that was most likely cast away from his home to here by his mother and whatever siblings he had, if any, because of how shameful and disgusting he is. I bet his mother never even loved him." Blueblood was with a heavy amount of poison in his tone.

Everyone at the table gasped at his remark with wide eyes as well as being upset with him for making such an evil sounding remark about someone they had all just met. "Blueblood stop your nonsense and jus-" Celestia was cut off by Branden Dropping his fork before he could take another bite of his meal. Branden could brush off what was said about him and the way he looked compared to them, but to have him say that he was cast-away and that his mother nor his siblings loved him was very well much crossing the line and he was angry. As, he sat there looking down and the table Branden slowly stood up and slowly made his way toward the young person while everyone watched wondering what he was going to do.

"Please Mr. Branden, he's naive and young please just calm down." Celestia said to try and reason with Branden scared of what he may do.

"It's fine Celestia, really." Branden said as he closed the gap between him and the Prince looking straight into his eyes.

As Blueblood looked into the eyes of Branden he couldn't help but shiver as they were calm; too calm after what he had said and this scared him. "Blueblood was it?" He asked the Prince only to get a nod.

"Those are some very interesting remarks you made toward me, and especially my family. Now, you know absolutely nothing about me okay, so let me fill you in; I wasn't cast away by my family, they loved me okay. I left them because I died." He stated as everyone gasped at the last part. "Now my death was my fault completely and because of my mistake I will never be able to see them again, and that kills me inside so I will allow you to say what you want about me and not care but, if you think for a second ill allow you to talk about my family like that you're wrong." Branden said, starting to get angrier as his voice started to carry a growl in it.

"Now, if I ever hear you say another thing about my family, I swear on everything I believe in, Prince or not I will torture you until you beg me for death and make you die a slow and very painful death do you understand me?" Branden said, threatening the Prince before him. Everyone just stared at him, not knowing the pain he must feel from not being able to see his family ever again. Branden got a furious nod from the Prince and stood up before walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Twilight spoke up and asked.

"I'm leaving and going to the train station." He answered quickly.

"Well Sugarcube, just ya wait a minute and will come with ya." Applejack said as they as told the Princesses there respective goodbyes and followed him toward the door.  
As Branden and the group made their way to the exit of the castle, they were stopped at the sound of clopping hooves behind them and they turned around to see the Princess of the Night following them toward the exit. Everyone just watched as the Lunar Princess passed them and started leading them toward the doorway of the castle. As they neared the door way the Princess turned around to see the shocked looks of the entire group "What are thou staring at? Is it not okay for us to escort thee to the door?" Luna asked the group

"No No, we just didn't expect you to is all." Twilight said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"We wanted to have a little chat with our friend here before he departed." Luna said looking toward Branden.

"Who, me?" He asked pointing to himself

"Yes thou; did We not make that clear to thee?" She replied a little sternly

Branden threw his hands up and replied "Oh no, totally one hundred percent clear." He said nervously./p

Luna chuckled to herself at his reaction to her comment and said her farewells to the rest of the group as they made their way to the chariot that was to take them to the train station. As Luna said her last good-byes to the last of the six ponies that had accompanied him to the exit, she looked toward Branden with questioning eyes as she studied him. Luna walked around him a couple of more times before she finally stopped in front of him and spoke. "Hmm something about thee intrigues Us, but We do not know what, so We think We will just keep Our eye on you just in case." She said to him.

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" Branden asked worried about her answer

"Let us just say that if the time comes that you do something wrong, We may not be as forgiving as Our sister." She said to him looking him straight in the eye.

Branden just shook his head and replied "I'll uh… keep that in mind, but uh, I've got to go catch a train bye." He said walking past her toward the chariot.

"Farewell." She said as he boarded the chariot and it took them to the train station. Branden noticed that it had become dark out rather quickly but just shook it off and couldn't wait to get some sleep on the train. When they got to the train and boarded, it was already pretty late and would take all night to get to Ponyville. Branden walked to the back of the train car they were on since it had beds in it that he couldn't fit in so he laid down in the corner of the train cart and closed his eyes for sleep which eventually came but wasn't an easy sleep.

As everyone slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber Branden wasn't one of those lucky as he tossed and wiggled around in his sleep having a nightmare about his family not being able to stay afloat without him and his mother losing the kids and Branden couldn't take it anymore and shot up out of his sleep in a cold sweat with a yell. "AGHHHHH! *huh huh huh* Oh… it was only a dream, but still? No Branden don't think like that go back to bed." He said to himself lying down and facing the wall.

Branden thought that he hadn't woken any of the others but was proven wrong by the sound of one of them hopping out of their bed and the clopping of hooves approaching him. Branden stayed still hoping that whoever it was would think he was asleep and walk away but much to his surprise, whoever it was curled up with him closely and didn't leave. Branden stayed still for twenty minutes longer, hoping they'd leave but instead he started hearing them lightly snore. Giving up on the hope that they would leave, he too started to drift off to sleep. 'This is gonna be a long ride.' He thought to himself as he drifted into a fortunately peaceful slumber.

-END

A/N: So? how did you guys like it? i think it came out great but i highly recommended going and checking out 0-Blazing Sun-0's story a second chance it really motivated me to right this one so please a review with how you like it and until next time ill see you later.


	5. Chapter 5- New Home

Chapter 5- New Home

Branden's sleep was a very peaceful one considering before he went to bed he had a nightmare and one of the ponies laid next to him which worried him quite a bit not knowing what the others might think. While he was resting Branden could feel the first rays of the sun hit his eyes and cracked them open only to see bits of a rainbow mane over his right eye. On top of that he heard the others talking in the train car meaning they had woken up before him so , he tried his best not to move but the mane in his face made that difficult. While he was trying to move the mane without alerting the others he started to pick up on their conversation " So how do you guys think he'll when he wakes up to see rainbow dash sleeping next to him?" Asked the voice of twilight

" Ah don't kno sugarcube let's just hope he doesn't make a fuss about it." Applejack replied

" But what i don't understand is why she would just do that it isn't like her at all?" Twilight questioned.

" W-Well uh I heard him scream and it woke me up last night too. I was going to go lay with him but i heard Rainbow dash get up so i just laid back down and went to bed." Fluttershy Explained.

" Really i wonder what scared him so bad he woke up?" Twilight said still questioning what happened in the middle of the night.

Branden couldn't take it anymore so he yawned and sat up startling the other five mares in the train car. " *Yawwnnn* Ugh could you guys be any louder I'm sleeping right here. Huh? Why is she next to me?" Branden asked trying to play it off like he did know the reason.

" Well sugarcube yall had quite the scare last night and ya must have woken her up and she just wanted to comfort ya." Applejack suggested as an explanation.

Moments later Rainbow dash woke up with a yawn also and remembered that she had laid down next to Branden last night after she hear him scream and side step away from him. Everyone of the other girl giggled at her reaction when she woke and saw she was next to him " What are you guys laughing at?" Rainbow dash asked sternly

" Well Rainbow we were just wondering why you were sleeping with Branden." Twilight replied to their curious friend.

" Well you see this wimp was scared last night and looked cold so i thought my awesomeness would help him sleep and i also didn't want him to get sick." Rainbow dash answered some how boosting her own ego.

" Well that was sure nice of ya sugarcube makin sure he was all nice and cozy." Applejack said putting her hoof around her shoulders.

Rainbow dash just threw her hoof off quickly denying what she was implying." No no no okay i was just trying to rub my awesomeness off on him so he wasn't scared anymore." Rainbow dash said still boosting her own ego again making Branden and the other laugh. As everyone got finished calming down from the antics that had occurred just moments ago they heard the conductor over the intercom call out that Ponyville was the next stop on the train's schedule. Everyone got busy with collecting there things rather quickly as Branden just sat in the corner that he had woken up in observing the ponies as they collected there things; As they were gathering there things Branden noticed that everyone had packed rather light all except Rarity who had about 10 bags worth of pony clothes and fabric to her self and surely couldn't carry it on her own with out help.

" I hope she doesn't think I'm helping her with all of that I'd rather carry a ton then help them." Branden said to himself catching everyone's attention

" What was that Branden did you say something?" Twilight asked

" What me? No i didn't say anything must have been the wind." Branden replied

" Well alright darling if you say so this our stop lets get going morning dew is horrible for my mane." Rarity said leading the way with everyone following her off the train.

" Welp might as well join them I'm already in enough trouble as it is. This is gonna suck*sigh*" Branden said as he stood up following the others off the train to have a medium sized village of different brightly colored houses come into view. Branden stood there flabbergasted at the sight of the multi-color houses before him as he was never one for bright colors; He'd rather stick to the darker shaded colors rather than the brighter colors these ponies seemed to love. While Branden was staring at the town Rarity had finished unloading all of her boxes from the train car as a creature he never thought he would ever see walked right toward them smiling at the ponies and not even noticing him standing there. "Hey guys you made it back that's great." Said the purple and green dragon as he approached them.

" Hello Spike yea we just got back now did everything go well with watching all of the animals for us while we were away.?" Twilight asked.

" Yeah totally i told you i had it under control." the dragon named spike answered.

" Well where the hay are they then sugarcube?" Applejack asked

" Well there uh sleeping back at the library right now." Spike explained

" Oh well darling lets go fetch them. Would you be a dear and take my bags please?"Rarity asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Of course Rarity anything for you!" Spike exclaimed excitedly.

" Ohh thank you my little spikey wikey." Rarity said thanking him with a hug.

Branden chuckled as he literally just saw a dragon melt under the gaze of a pony and none the less how his eyes quite literally became shaped like hearts when she hugged him. Spike was busy gathering all of the bags in a cart to easily transport it while the others talked about some type of holiday coming up called nightmare night which oddly to him sounded a lot like Halloween from earth but, his thoughts were interrupted by the dragon.

" WHAT IS THAT?" Spike yelled pointing to Branden and the beam he was leaning against.

" Oh Spike i completely forgot to introduce you to him. This is Branden he will be staying with us for a while by the order of the princesses." Twilight explained as she walked next to him.

" What that thing is going to be living with us are the princesses crazy." Spike exclaimed fearfully.

" Well yes spike but he isn't a thing like i said his name is Branden." Twilight replied.

" It's about time you noticed me but, hey you were to busy ey-MMMMM" Branden was cut off by Twilight's hoof.

"Doing all of that incredibly hard work." Twilight said as she giggled.

Branden was finally set free from her grip around his mouth and stared at her annoyed at what she had just did. " Hey please don't do that again. Why did you do that?" He asked.

" Well you see Spike is just a baby dragon and he sort of has a crush on Rarity so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the whole world." Twilight explained the reasoning behind her actions.

" Yeah sure like it isn't painfully obvious I'm pretty sure she knows already." Branden said as he pointed at the dragon that slowly floated behind her with hearts some how appearing around him.

" I know but please don't tell anypony please?" Twilight begged while giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

Branden knew what she was doing but he was always a sucker for the puppy dog eyes so he gave in. " Fine i wont say anything it's not like i care if anyone knows or not." Branden said while crossing his arms and following the rest of the group toward where ever they were going. The walk was tedious to Branden he honestly would rather be hanging out with his friends or relaxing then being where he is right now at the moment but, he knew that was never going to be possible anymore and kept on walking toward the town. When the group had finally entered the town the 6 mares and the dragon were all greeted with smile and friendly hello while Branden was stared at by everypony in town some had even insulted him but, Branden kept on walking toward whatever destination the were going to in town. All of the buildings in town were all pretty reasonable in their structure as they were made out of wood but, the one house they were walking toward threw Branden off as it was quite literally made of Food or that's what he thought before he was corrected by Twilight.

" Don't worry Branden its just designed to look like that it's not actually made of food." Twilight said reassuring Branden of it's safety.

"Alright what ever you say but, we aren't going there right now are we?" Branden asked only to get a response from Rainbow dash.

" What are you scared tough guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Branden shook his head and just looked ahead. "No actually I'm not i guess want to get to where they live quickly so i can have some peace and quiet." Branden said pointing to Twilight and Spike.

" Don't worry Branden it isn't too far now we should be there in about 4 min." Twilight informed Branden of how much longer they had til they were at her home.

Branden shook his head and followed the ponies for the rest of the time to the him but, all the while Branden still heard the rude remarks and saw all the stares from every pony as they entered the last stretch till they were at the house. 'Man these ponies sure can be rude haven't they heard it 's not polite to stare well i don't care what they think.' Branden thought to himself until he animals going crazy in the distance and looked toward the sound to see a hollowed out tree that was a home that had a library sign on it.' you have got to be kidding me' he thought

"What in tarnation is going on in their?" Applejack asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know girls but let find out!" Twilight said as she started to run toward the house with her friends in tow.

Branden just chuckled to himself as he watched the rush toward the house concerned about what was going on with there animals. 'Not my problem.' Branden thought to himself. Branden kept walking toward the home and could her the names of Owlowiscious, Angel, Gummy, Tank,Opalescence, and Winona be yelled over and over again as he was nearing the building an owl flew out of the building and straight at him. Branden ducked as the owl flew past him and stood up again turning around to see the owl flying back so, Branden did the only thing he could think of and put his arm out to protect his only to have the owl surprisingly land on it.

" What the?" Branden questioned to himself as Twilight was running toward him.

" Oh thanks Branden you caught Owlowiscious for me." Twilight said as the bird flew onto Twilight back.

" Well i didn't catch it it was flying at me and i happened to put my are up." Branden said walking past her and into the library.

When he entered the library he was greeted with the sight of animals running around rampant making him laugh at the funny scene of the ponies arguing with there pets and they chased them well Rainbow dash caught hers it was a turtle so yeah. The other four were not as cooperative toward there owners as the border collie, alligator with no teeth, Rabbit, and cat all ran, bite, slapped, and swiped at there owners. Fluttershy seemed to be the one trying to calm them down but couldn't seem to get them to listen to her now as much as Branden would have loved to watch this go one forever he wanted some peace and quiet for one day so, he stepped forward and looked around the room at all the animals and said one word.

" Enough" Branden said the first time nice as all the animals ignored him.

" Enough!" Branden said louder catching their slight attention but still continued their actions.

" I SAID ENOUGH!" Branden yelled getting all of the animals to stop in there tracks and bow their heads as he stared at them.

Branden smiled at the response he got it was the same with all animals all he had to do was show them who the alpha was in the building. " Good now go to your owners and be good id like to get so-" *CRASH* Before he could finish two day guards burst through the doors and tackled him to the ground.

" What the fuck is going?" He questioned only not to get a response but to see the ponies bow.

" Princess Luna what are you doing here?" Twilight asked standing up with the rest of the group.

" We came to make sure thou had safely returned when we heard thee screams so i sent the guards into subdue you." Luna said while looking into Branden's eyes.

" Well great were fine so you and you guards can leave me alone bye." Branden said as he got up when the guards got off of him.

Branden started walking away toward where he thought the back room of the library may have been only to be stopped by Luna's chuckle." Oh well we thought it would be best to keep watch of you for the first so we will be staying." Luna said

" Great cant wait it should be a blast." Branden said knowing this was going to be a long day.

-END


End file.
